SEVEN
by briloveMorgan1
Summary: Rita created a monster named the Sinter that infects the power rangers with the seven deadly sins with a special one in mind for the new ranger couple of Jason and Kim.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

CHAPTER 1

Billy was standing at his locker looking through his AP chemistry book reviewing for a test when Zack and Trini came over.

"Hey Billy," Trini said laughing at a story Zack told her as they walked.

"Billy my main brain," Zack said high fiving him.

"Hey guys," Billy said high fiving Zack back and smiling at Trini.

Kimberly and Jason where walking down the hallway toward Billy holding hands.

"Hey you guys," Kim said gleefully as she and Jason approached their friend. Jason noticed Billy's AP chemistry book in his hand as gave Billy and Zack high fives.

"Billy are studying for a test", Jason asked.

"Yeah in AP chemistry, then I have another in AP calculus, I have that presentation for Ms. Applebee's class, and…..," Billy rambled off a list of test and assignment of had to do this week. Everyone's jaws dropped in shock at all the things Billy had to do. They all had good grades and were all considered good students but Billy was the brain of the group. They all stared at him and wondered how he did it and didn't crack under the pressure.

"How do you handle it all," Zack said.

Just then they all heard a familiar voice call them. They turned around to see their friend and fellow ranger Tommy walked toward. They were excited to see him Tommy had been going for 3 months leaving a week before the DRIXTOR incident. His grandfather got really sick so he and his father went to Nevada to take care of him. Luckily his teachers e-mailed him all of his assignments. Now that his grandfather is better he was back in Angel Grove and back to ranger duty.

"Tommy," Trini said rushed over to give him a huge hug.

"Hey I missed you guy," Tommy said hugging Trini back as they walked to stand next Zack. He greeted the rest of his friend with handshakes and hugs but he felt like something was different, but put his friend on it.

"What were you guys talked," he asked.

"Billy was telling us about ALL of the assignments and test he has," Zack said.

"Oh yeah like what," Tommy asked.

"Well….," Billy started but was cut off by his friends with a loud no in unison as they all laughed.

"Trust me bro you don't want to go down that road," Jason said with a chuckle.

Tommy laughed at his friend's statement looking at him to ask him a question but stopped before he could the words out realizing what was different. Jason and Kim were holding hands, smiling at each other, and looking deep into each other's eyes. Tommy's eye widened and smile came on to his face he was confused and happy for his friends they fell in love. He just wanted to know when it happened.

"When did this happen," Tommy asked with a chuckle pointing at Kim and Jason.

"After an incident with one of Rita's monster," Trini said smiling happy for her two best friends.

"It a long story I will tell later," Jason said.

"Oh guys we have to go get to class," Kim said. They went their separate ways to class promising to meet up at the youth center after school. Jason and Kim had history together so they walk hand in hand to class. Jason would pull her close every few steps to kiss Kim on top of her head causing her to giggle. They had only been dating for 3 months but they were already the school's IT couple. People were already talking about them being crowned prom king and queen, the young couple was floating on cloud 9.

"Hey I have something special planned for you tomorrow night," Jason said.

"Oh yeah what and it better be good," Kim asked excited to know what her boyfriend had planned.

"Ok I was I thinking a moonlit picnic on beach."

"Aww sounds amazing," She give Jason a kiss on the cheek as they walked to class.

Trini, Zack, and Tommy are all in the Mr. Thomas's health class. Today Tommy had to present his nutrition project to the class because he missed his day. Tommy got up in front for the class with a poster board he made with pictures of the food pyramid, exercise guides and No drug posters.

"My project is about how important it is to take care of your body by eating a lot of fruits and vegetables, exercising regularly, and most importantly staying away from drugs and alcohol," Tommy said beginning his presentation. He did a really good presentation talking about the different types of exercise, the effects of drugs and alcohol, and healthy eating earning him an A+ of the project.

The rest of the school went by normally and it was finally time for last period. They all had Ms. Applebee's class together which was awesome to them, because she was their favorite teacher. Today she was talking the project they had due next week and gave them time to work on it in class.

"Ok class before you get started Trini would like to make an announcement," Ms. Applebee said stepped to the side so Trini could stand in front of the class.

"Thanks Ms. Applebee you guys know that some vandals have been tagging properties around town. The Cleanup Club is trying clean it up but we need supplies. So we are taking donations of supplies and you can't give supplies you can give money. Please give your donations to me or any another member of the Cleanup Club," Trini said starting to walking back to her seat.

"It is a good thing you kids are doing so I'm going to give you your first donation of 10 dollars," Ms. Applebee said handing Trini a 10 dollar bill which she put in her envelope mark donation in her backpack. She made this announcement in every class today and collected 45 dollars.

"Okay class you can begin working."

Everyone started moving desk to seat next to friends. They were supposed to work on their project but they were going to use it this time to talk to friends. Kim moved her desk next to Trini.

"What's up girl," Trini said as Kim sat down next to her.

"Guess what Jason and I are having picnic on the beach Saturday night, Kim said beaming.

"Aw that's so romantic."

"So can I borrow your red dress sun dress?"

"Of course."

"Yay, I meant to tell you I saw those boots you liked."

"Their cute right."

After 45 minutes class ended they all headed to the youth center. When they arrived Tommy, and Jason went to locker room to change into their workout clothes for their class while the rest of them sat at a table. Jason and Tommy came out start the class. When the kids saw Tommy they all ran over to him and gave him a group hug. Jason walked over to Kim giving her kiss on the lips before he walked to Tommy and started the class. Kim, Trini, Billy and Zack watched the class from their table.

"The kids are doing good," Billy said.

"Yeah Jason and Tommy are doing a good job," Trini said.

"Hey Zack did you…," Kim started to but stopped when she realized Zack wasn't paying an attention to them. Zack was looking at Angela the girl he had a crush for years.

"Zack…Zack," Kim said trying to snap him out of his truants. When that didn't she clapped her hand really loud which did the trick. Zack jumped in seat at Kim's action and looked at his friends in embarrassment his he realized what happened. Zack decided today was the day he was going to ask out and now was the best to it.

"Excuse me guys," Zack getting up from his seat and walking over to Angela. Angela was ordering a juice from Ernie when Zack approached her.

"Hey Angela," Zack said confident nervous at the same time.

"Hey," Angela replied only half looking at him.

"How about you and I go to a movie Saturday?"

"No thanks Zack you aren't my type," Angela said getting her drink and walking away.

"What is your type," Zack across following her to her table.

"Guys with a lot more confidence, swag, and romance."

"That's me come on give the Zack Man a shot."

"Sorry but no."

Zack walked back to his friends down but not out. He sat down in his seat and thought really hard about Angela said. He had confidence, swag, he was smart and nice but whenever he was her he got weak. He figured maybe he next time he couldn't be nervous, he would just have to use the Zack charm. He thought for 1 more second before Jason and Tommy come over after their class was finished. Jason sat next to Kim and throws his arm around her shoulder. Tommy sat next Billy playing patting him on the back.

They were all seat the table talking when Kim saw a girl walk in with a pair of Michael Kors scandals on that she and Trini saw at the mall but she couldn't get because she couldn't afford them.

"Trini look she has on those Michael Kors scandals we saw the other day."

"Yeah they are cute, are you still save up for a pair."

"Yeah, hopefully it will be soon, are you still saving"

"Yeah."

Just then Bulk and Skull walked into the youth center immediately walking over to group of friends.

"Well if it Angel Groves geek club," Bulk said.

"Yeah geek club," Skull repeated laughing.

"What do you want Bulk," Billy said.

"I heard you guys like cleaning thing you don't you clean this up," Bulk said as Skull grab a smoothie from passing kid and spilled it on table. They got before the before the smoothie started spilling on the floor. Jason was starting to get mad but he calmed himself.

"Hey man that's not cool," Jason said.

"Oh really muscle brain and what are you going to do about it," Bulk said staring at Jason.

"Yeah what are you going to do about it," Skull repeated.

"Shut up idiot," Bulk said to Skull.

Jason stared back at Bulk staying calm. Bulk lunged at Jason and spilled on the smoothie that spilled on the floor. Jason moved to the side and bulk slid pass taking out Skull. The two lay on the ground while everyone laughed. Still laughing Tommy turned to Jason.

"Hey you guys owe me a story, Tommy said chuckling.

"Okay," Jason said. As they moved to another table while Ernie cleaned up the mess and Jason began telling the story of how Kim and he started dating.

Meanwhile on the moon

"Those goody goody rangers make me sick," Rita Repulsa said pacing back and forth in her castle, "I need something that will make them bad. Something potentially deadly like…" Rita paused trying to think of the just the right monster.

"I can create more punk potion," Baboo said.

"No," Rita said sitting on the throne.

"We could create evil ranger twin that will kidnap the real ones," Goldar said.

"No we tried that already," Rita said.

"What if you put a spell on them," Squat said.

"I need a monster a devious monster," Rita said thinking. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Finster, Finster," Rita called to her monster maker.

"Yes my queen," he replied back.

"I need a monster but not any monster I need the Sinter."

"The SINter is brilliant my queen," Finster said rushing the make him.

"Who is the Sinter Rita," Squat asked.

"The Sinter is a serpent beast that has the ability to infect people with the seven deadly sins and now he will infect power rangers," Rita said grinning.

As she finished her statement Finster walked back into the room followed by 7 foot tall beast covered in snake skin with the head of snake wearing a pair of black pants with combat boots.

"Sinter your job is to infect the power rangers with the seven deadly."

"Which ranger gets which sin empress," Sinter asked.

"That is easy I have been observing the ranger and exactly who gets what. Billy is always busy with something let's get him a break with sloth. Zack had a lot confidence with he was talking to that girl he will have vanity or pride. Trini is always helping people and sharing with her cleanup club she will have greed. Tommy was talking to his class about nutrition and he is always eating healthy give him gluttony. Kimberly was admiring that girl with the shoes she wanted give her envy. Jason almost lost cool with those two boys he will have angry. I have a surprise for Jason and Kim since that are dating on infect them with lust."

"Yes empress the rangers will not know what hit them," the Sinter said teleport to Angel Grove park.

Youth Center

"After we beat DRIXTOR Jason asked me out we went to the movies and for a walk of the beach and we have been together ever since," Kim said smiling at Jason who was sitting next to her with his arm around her.

"Aw that's nice," Tommy said. Just then their communicators went off. They all looked around and moved to the empty hallway.

"We read you Zordon," Jason said into his communicator with the rest of rangers stay around him.

"Rangers has sent an unknown monster to the park be careful and may the power protect you," Zordon said.

"Okay guys IT'S MORPHIN TIME."

"Dragon Zord."

"MASTODON."

"PTERODACTYL".

"TRICERATOPS."

"SADER-TOOTHED TIGER."

"TYRANNOSAURUS."

The rangers morphed and teleported to the park where they were met by The Sinter.

"Well if it wasn't the power rangers," Sinter said in a deep voice hissing.

"Yeah and we're here to stop you," Billy said.

"You guys just try putties attack," Sinter said. The putties attacked ranger viciously while the Sinter watched and prepared his attack to infect them. The rangers fought off the putties and all stood in front Sinter weapons drawn.

"Okay guy let's get him," Jason yelled as they ran to attack Sinter.

The Sinter put his hand together and his hand started glowing. When he spread his hands apart the 6 of the sin orbs appeared. The pride orb was violet, the envy orb was green, the anger orb was red, the sloth orb was light blue, the greed orb was yellow, and the gluttony orb was orange. As the rangers ran the Sinter shot the orbs at their chest hit each ranger with the orb they assigned by Rita. The Sinter repeated the process with his making the last sin orb appear it was blue for lust this one he shot at Kim and Jason hitting them. When the orbs hit the rangers they fell downward demorphing and landing on the ground. For a second the rangers glowed the color of the orb with Jason and Kim glowing their orb color then both glowing blue.

"What was that," Zack said as he and his friends got to their feet.

"I don't know but I am hungry," Tommy said packing his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next day the gang decided to meet up at the youth center to hang out a meet for the Cleanup Club like they usual do. Trini got there first she at the bar drinking a strawberry smoothie when Ernie came up to her.

"Trini I heard about the work you and Cleanup club are doing clean up the graffiti," Ernie said with his usual genuine smile, "so here so a donation from 50 dollars, keep up the good work kids."

"Thanks Ernie," Trini said with a smile. Ernie walked to back to get supplies while Trini pulled out the donations envelope to put the money in. She started to but suddenly she changed her mind and put the money in her pocket instead putting the donation envelope back in her purse.

Tommy got there next he saw Trini and went to greet her. They decide to move to a table so everyone would have room. They sat at the table talking for a while before Ernie walked to them.

"Hey Tommy you want anything to eat or drink," Ernie asked with his note pad ready.

"Just a banana smoothie," Tommy said but suddenly he got very hungry.

"Oh Ernie can I get a refill," Trini said. Ernie wrote down the orders and started walking to make the smoothie but he was stopped by Tommy.

"Wait Ernie," Tommy said. Ernie turned around and walked back to the table, "could I also get 2 double cheeseburgers, a large fry, 2 slices of cake and a large coke. Ernie and Trini were shocked at Tommy's order but Ernie went to the kitchen to make it.

"Are you sure you should eat all of that," Trini asked

"Yeah I'll be fine," Tommy replied. Just then Jason and Kim walked taking seats next to each other at the table. Billy and Zack arrived right after.

"Hey guys," Jason said.

"Hey," Tommy and Trini in unison.

"Hey guys," Zack said with his usual smile sitting next Trini.

Billy sat next to Zack taking his notebook and a pencil out ready to take notes for the Cleanup club meeting. Suddenly Billy became lazy and didn't want to do anything just he put head down on the table and waited for Trini to start the meeting. They remaining few members arrived and sat at the table. Everyone was sitting around talking and having a good time.

"Hey guys look up what my dad bought me," their friend Aisha said showing off her new silver tennis bracelet.

"That's pretty," Trini said admiring the bracelet.

"Yeah it is," Kim said looking at bracelet. In the beginning Kim thought her friend's bracelet was pretty but suddenly she incredibly jealous that she didn't have one.

"It's nice that your dad is rich enough you things like that," Kim said to her with a fake smile. Aisha looked at Kim confused for second before brushing it off. As Ernie returned to the table with Tommy's large order that made everyone stare at him as he began to demolish the food.

"Zack that shirt looks nice on you," their other friend Adam said looking away from Tommy. Zack was happy someone complimented him; suddenly he thought why wouldn't people compliment me? I'm Zack I look good in everything.

"Thanks man you know I make everything look good," Zack said looking down at his shirt and smiling wide.

"Ok let's start the meeting," Trini said and everyone started to quiet down, "Billy ready to take notes." Billy looked at his notebook and sighed at the fact they his may have to do something.

"Zack will you take the notes for me today," Billy said with head still on the table.

"Sure I am the best note taker there is," Zack said taking Billy's notebook and pencil.

"The only reason he asked you is because you are sitting next to him," Kim said jealous Billy didn't her.

"Kim you are just mad because I'm better at taking notes than you," Zack said.

"Whatever," Kim said rolling her eyes.

The meeting began and they talked about the next place to clean up graffiti. They talked about a few other things before talking about the fundraiser and donations. Everyone told how much money or supplies they collected.

"I collected 45 dollars yesterday," Trini said leaving out the 50 dollars Ernie gave her today.

"We did great guy we collected a lot of sponges and cleaners. Also we collected 279 dollars so if we keep this up we will have enough for this and many more projects. Okay well meeting dismissed," Trini said dismissing everyone.

Everyone was scattering to leave when Kim walked up to Trini who was stand to Tommy and Zack at the bar.

"Hey Trini do you want to come be your house to get the dress," Kim said excited about her date tonight with Jason.

"No it my dress you I mean…..," Trini said quickly catching herself, "you have a lot dress why don't you wear one of those."

"But you said I could borrow it for my date tonight. I already had everything picked out," Kim said.

"Sorry my mom put it in the dry cleaner," Trini lying so she would have to give up her dress, "but I will go will to pick a new dress if you want."

"Sure let's go," Kim said getting her off of the table. She turned back to the bar see Tommy polish off his last piece of cake.

As Kim and Trini they passed Jason who changed into his workout clothes he didn't have a class but he still wanted to workout a little.

"Where are you guys going," Jason said to them.

"I'm helping Kim pick out a dress for your date tonight," Trini said.

"Oh shit was that night," Jason said with a confused look on his face.

"Oh no Jason don't tell me you forget our date," Kim said sadly. Jason pauses for a second before beginning to laugh.

"I'm kidding baby I didn't forget," Jason said chuckling at his girlfriend who punched him in the arm, "after I work out I'm going home to get everything ready."

"Okay see you tonight," Kim said giving him a long kiss before she and Trini left.

"Hey Tommy do you want to spare a little," Jason asked.

"Sure just let me put in my to go order and get changed," Tommy said, "Okay Ernie I want the chicken strip dinner with extra strips, 3 rolls, extra barbecue dipping sauce, a chocolate shake, a large sprite, and 2 slices of apple pie thanks.

Ernie again looked at Tommy in aw with this order and how he demolished the last one. Ernie was hoping Tommy was going to share this one with someone as he to make it. Tommy started walking to the locker when he saw that Billy was still sitting at the table with his head down.

"Billy did you still me a Jason to teach you some new moves," Tommy asked as Billy turned his head slowly to look at them.

"No I'm just going to hang here and watch," Billy said never lifting his head here the table. Tommy walked to locker and met up with Zack who was also changing into his workout clothes. The two boys changed and went to the workout area to meet Jason.

"Okay gentleman hit these weights because the Zack man has to look great for the ladies," Zack said as they walked to weight machines. The boys were on the weight machines for about 10 minutes when Bulk and Skull walked in. Jason and Tommy walked to the sparing mat and began to spare when they walked over. "Hey muscle head I did forget about embarrassing me yesterday," Bulk said, "it's time for payback." Bulk grabbed Jason putting him in a head lock. Jason tried to fight his way out of the hold but Bulk just put it on tighter. Tommy and Zack tried in intervene but Skull held them back. Jason could feel himself getting mad and kept telling himself to calm down but suddenly he was outcome with rage. Jason finally got out the hold and punched Bulk in the face. Bulk fell in shock at what happened he jumped up and lunged at Jason who kicked him in the stomach causing Bulk to double over in pain. Jason began punching him is his face before Ernie pulled Jason off.

"Jason, Jason go outside and calm down," Ernie said looking at Jason whose face was red.

Tommy grabbed his to go order before he and Zack guided Jason outside. Bulk lay on the ground with Skull and everyone in the juice bar looking at him.

"Are you okay Jase man," Zack asked concerned for his best friend.

"Yeah I just need to home," Jason said getting his bag and leaving.

That night Jason and Kim were sitting with their arms around each other on the blanket on the beach. It was around 9 p.m the beach was empty. They sat talking and laughing. Jason packed a picnic with sparkling grape juice, two turkey subs, salad, and chocolate candy.

"The picnic was amazing Thank you," Kim said kissing Jason and looking at the water.

"You're welcome," Jason said kissing her back, "you know I had to do something special for my girl." Jason pulled the back for the short blush pink dress she bought pulling her so she was lying on the blanket. Kim pulling him down with her causing a play fight between the two. They were both laughing when they looked into each other's eyes they realized how much they loved each other, but suddenly they both wanted each other more than ever. They talked about losing their virginity but never acted on it until now. They began passionately making out Jason started to slide his hand up Kim's thigh under her dress. Kim rolled on top on him straddling him kissing him harder as she slid her hands under shirt feeling on his chest then helping him remove his shirt tossing it to the side. He followed her by pulling off her dress and tossing it aside along with her bra and panties. He took two fingers and slid them inside her fingering her for while making her moan. He ran his tongue down her body causing her to moan more. She began to kiss neck making her way to his belt she unfastened it and had unzipped his jeans before he stopped her pulling off his jeans and boxers in one motion. She looked at him with delight as he was fully erect and much larger than she imagined. He rolled on top her kissing her as he positioned himself and slid inside her. Pain shot through her for a second but turned into pleasure. He moved slowly at first to let her get used to him then he moved faster they both moaned and called out each other's names in ecstasy as he moved inside her. Finally they both came and laid totally sent in each other's arm.

"I love you Kimberly Hart."

"I love you too Jason Scott."

They laid there for a while composing themselves before they got dressed packed up and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next Monday the SINters sins were in full effect on the rangers. Kim and Trini were walking down the hallway giggling about the episode of Real Housewives that came on Sunday.

"So how was the date night," Trini asked.

"It was amazing we saw the sunset, ate, laughed and had amazing sex," Kim said winking at the last part.

Trini's jaw dropped and mouth flew out "No way really OMG," Trini started bring Kim closer and beginning to whisper, "did it hurt, did you use protection, was it really as amazing you said, Trini asked as she and Kim stopped at her locker. She had million more questions to ask but was stopped when their friend Tanya walked up to them.

"Hey guys," Tanya said we a huge grin.

"Hey," they both replied.

"So Aisha, Kat, and I are having a girls' night next weekend, we are going to go shopping get mani-pedis and spend the night and Kat's. You guys are invited"

"That sounds fun. I'm in," Trini said.

"Yeah me too," Kim said closing her locker and looking and the beautiful necklace around Tanya neck. Kim became jealous that she didn't have one. "Tanya where did you get that necklace," Kim asked her.

"Adam gave it me for five-month anniversary you like it."

"Well it's a little tacky for my taste in looks nice on you," Kim said fake smiling.

"What! I thought it was nice," Tanya said walking away from the two a little hurt.

Kim and Trini turned around to walk their class when they saw Tommy walk toward them eating a breakfast burrito.

"Hey girls," Tommy said between bites.

"What's up Tommy," Trini said they walked into the classroom. They sat in their seat as the bell rang and Mrs. Tanner walked in to start history lesson.

"Okay class today we will be talking about prohibition. Make sure you take notes because this will be on the midterm," Mrs. Tanner said as she began writing on the board. Everyone began taking notes and then felt a tap on her shoulder. She around to see classmate Rocky a nice guy that is in the clean-up club with her.

"Hey Trini I forgot my pencil can I borrow one," Rocky whispered to her. One another day Trini would have gladly giving Eric a pencil. She plenty in her backpack just in case forgot but today with the greed in her didn't.

"Ask someone else I don't have one for you," she said with a little bit of attitude in her voice.

"Okay," Rocky said turning and asking another classmate that gave him one.

An hour later it was lunch time Tommy was first in the line and got double everything. He was already eating when everyone except Billy arrived with their tray.

"Slow down Tommy," Jason said laughing.

"Yeah you might choke," Kim said.

"I'm fine," Tommy said.

"Okay, where's Billy," Trini asked looking around.

"Maybe he's sick," Jason said eating his mashed potatoes.

"Well the Zack cannot get sick and disappoint his fans," Zack said.

"What fans," Kim said taking a sip of coke.

"Everyone baby Zack has all over Angel Grove," Zack said dancing, "everyone knows that I am the man. I am the freshest brotha in Angel Grove. Every girl want a piece of this and guy wishes he was this cool."

"Whatever, sit down" Kim laughing.

Just Nick a smartass senior football player walks by their table.

"Look at this guy dance like a fool," Nick said to friends laughing, "he need to be in circus CLOWN," he shouts high fiving his friends.

Zack stops dancing stares for a second and stared, but he wasn't staring at Nick he was staring at Jason as was everyone at the table. Jason's face was red he couldn't calm him down. Nick didn't notice this though.

"What's wrong clown, why'd you st…," Nick didn't get to finish his before Jason lifted him in the air by his shirt.

"What did you say to my friend," Jason said in low angry voice.

"Wo put me down dude I was just kidding," Nick begged hearing the angry in Jason's voice. Jason threw Nick on the ground and sat at his table. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring Jason didn't notice, but foolish Nick did.

"Yeah bitch you better put me down before put my foot so far up your ass you taste my shoe laces," Nick said not wanting to look scare.

Before Nick could think about an another clever thing to say he looked at and what he saw made him try to back away. Jason's eyes were full rage. Jason balled fists and punched Nick in face knocking . Everyone in cafeteria gasped. Kim looked up Jason who was still angry his nostrils flaring and was completely turned on. She wanted to jump him right there but Coach Hall came to them yelling at Jason to go to office and for someone to pick up Nick and take him to nurse.

After school Kim wanted for Jason to get out detention which he now had every day for two weeks. He got a light punishment because it was his first time getting into trouble and Nick started it.

"How was detention," she asked.

"Boring and stupid," replied putting his arm around her as they walked home.

"You know what you did today was stupid," she said as they reached her door.

"He deserved it Kim after what he said," he getting angry again.

"It was stupid but it was hot and that angry voice is sexy as hell," she said seductively smiling at him. He returned the smile kissing her hard.

"My dad went to convention and won't be home until tomorrow. You want stay the night and show me more of that angry voice," she passionately kissing his neck.

"Hell yeah," He said smiling. He picked her up and carried her into the house where they made love all night long.

After school Trini, Tommy, and Zack were a little worried about Billy missing school. Even though it was one day that was not like Billy. He had missed since they met. So they drove to his house to make sure he was okay. Billy's father answered the door.

"Hello kids," Mr. Cranston said greeting them.

"Hey Mr. Cranston is Billy home," Trini asked. As Zack looked at myself in a pocket mirror admiring his face and Tommy finished a large bag of Lays chips.

"Yes took a day of he said he wasn't feeling well. Which is odd for him but I figured he could take a day off," Mr. Cranston said.

"Can we see him," Trini asked.

"Sure," Mr. Cranston said let the trio into the house "he's in his bedroom".

The three walked inti Billy in see him lying in his bed still in pajamas eat a large bowl of Coco Puffs. He hadn't brushed his hair or teeth.

"Billy what's up," Zack said not looking up from his mirror.

"Hey guys," Billy said in a low tired voice.

"Dude you finished with that," Tommy said taking the large bowl Billy handed and began finishing cereal.

"Your dad said you were sick. Are you feeling okay," Trini sitting on side of his bed.

"I'm fine I just didn't feel like getting up," Billy said causing everyone to stare at him in shock.

"Billy you didn't want to go to school I thought you loved school," Tommy said shoveling more cereal into his mouth.

"Yeah but I just didn't feel like it," he responded.

"Okay are you coming tomorrow," Trini asked.

"Maybe depends on how I feel and was on T.V."

Meanwhile on the Moon

"Look my queen your plan is working," Goldar said.

"I know Goldar those stupid rangers are full of sin. Thanks to glorious monster SINter.," Rita said turning away from telescope to face to minions.

"The pleasure was mine my queen. If you need more of me simply ask. I am here to serve," SINter said bowing to Rita.

"I will need you again, but I take to see just how well your sins are working on the rangers".

"FINSTER", Rita yelled. Finster ran to Rita's side.

"Yes my queen," Finster cheerfully.

"Make some putties to send down tomorrow. That way we can see how good those rangers fight with their new sins," she said wickedly grinning.

"Excellence idea I will get right on it," Finster he said walking to his workroom.

"SINter you come with me and Finster we need to talk," Rita said walking to Finster's workroom with SINter following her.

A/N Sorry this took so long it will not happen again. I am going to be continuing a few of my other story and starting some new ones.

I also need y'alls help in making a decision with this story. Pick one and let me know. THANK YOU!

Jason and Kim having pregnancy scare.

Jason and Kim actually become pregnant

Neither of theses


End file.
